Kakak Kelas
by dongpaca
Summary: aku cuman ingin belajar apa itu cinta dan bagaimana cara mendapatkan cintamu, Kang Daniel. Produce 101 season 2. Nieljin. Kang Daniel x Lee Woojin. yaoi
1. prolog

**KAKAK KELAS**

namaku Lee Woojin, kelas satu sma

sering dibilang mirip anak beruang

sebenarnya aku tidak tau apa itu cinta

tapi sejak melihat senyumannya

aku jadi ingin belajar

belajar tentang apa itu cinta

jadi, aku mohon

ajari aku

bagaimana cinta itu bekerja

dan bagaimana

aku bisa mendapatkan cintamu,

Kang Daniel

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kang Daniel x Lee Woojin**

 **.**

 **.**

halo semuanyaaa saya muncul lagi dengan sebuah cerita tentang center wanna one dan maknae produce. jujur aja banyak yang bilang Daniel Woojin itu father son tapi gue ngeship mereka kayak ngeship Dongpaca :(

jadi saya memutuskan membuat cerita tentang mereka karena sedikit ff dengan pair nieljin (semuanya ngeship ongniel :( )

jika responnya bagus saya akan membuat ceritanya sebaik mungkin dan tetap akan membuat cerita Dongpaca lainnya seperti tujuan awal saya membuat akun ini.

maaf banyak curhat ini :(

silakan berikan kritik dan saran kalian di kolom review yaaa. terima kasih :)


	2. telat

**KAKAK KELAS**

Hari ini Seonho, Kenta dan Woojin udah resmi jadi anak sma dan hebatnya lagi mereka bertiga bisa masuk di sekolah bergengsi dengan otak yang pas-pasan.

mereka bertiga jalan santai aja padahal ini hari pertama mos dan udah diperingatin ga boleh telat.

"kenapa ya perasaan gue ga enak" ini Woojin yang ngomong

"belum ke jamban kali Jin" ini Seonho

"tenang aja lo ga bakal dibully ntar kita tolongin elu kok" ini Kenta

"sekarang jam berapa sih, apa kita ga telat gitu? kan ga enak harus di hukum"

"ah lo mah negatif mulu mikirnya Jin. Ho udah jam berapa?"

"jam 5"

"hah jam 5 kok udah terang gini"

Woojin segera mencari-cari hp didalam tasnya yang berisi berbagai macam perlengkapan yang mereka butuhkan. ketika dicek hp nya udah jam 6. mampus telat setengah jam.

Woojin lalu kabur meninggalkan Kenta dan Seonho yang bingung melihatnnya seperti dikejar setan.

"dasar bego ini udah jam 6!!"

.

.

.

walau sampai ke sekolah dengan selamat tetap aja mereka bertiga itu dihukum soalnya telat jauh banget dari batas toleransi.

bayangkan aja mos mulai jam setengah 6 dengan toleransi telat 15 menit tapi mereka bertiga datang jam 6.15

para anggota osis kesal banget melihat mereka bertiga baru hari pertama aja udah telat gimana sekolah nanti disini yang ada bikin masalah.

jadilah mereka dipisahin dari 98 anak lainnya yang tepat waktu dan itu artinya mereka siap-siap dihukum tanpa ampun sama anggota osis yang kelihatan garang.

"jadi siapa nama lo bertiga" yang nanya ini namanya kak Minhyun wajah dia sih datar udah kayak aspal walau suaranya halus menggetarkan jiwa raga, kalo ga salah doi itu wakil ketua.

"Takada Kenta kak"

"Lee Woojin kak"

"piyik kak"

"Ha?! piyik?! sejak kapan ada orang korea namanya piyik?"

"kan kakak nanya nama saya dan di papan nama saya tulisannya piyik jadi nama saya piyik dong"

"lah si bego gue nanya nama asli lo siapa" Minhyun udah geram kenapa harus ada manusia bego kayak begini.

"kalo nama asli sih Yoo Seonho kak. lain kali nanya yang jelas ya kak, Seonho kan bingung kak"

"cepet panggil Daniel ini anak bertiga harus dihukum" teriak Minhyun dengan keras sampai para piyik dan anak osis lainnya ketakutan.

dan datanglah sosok yang bersinar mengalahkan matahari bikin mata ketiga piyik terbakar karena saking silau. silau karena terlalu tampan.

gayanya si Daniel itu kameja putih lengannya digulung, dua kancingnya kebuka, keringatnya yang bercucuran bikin kameja putih jadi transparan. tolong selamatkan mata para piyik.

"ada apa hyun kok kesel banget" Daniel ngomong sambil senyum bikin mata sipitnya itu hilang entah kemana tapi kata Woojin itu yang paling terlihat menarik dari sosok dihadapannya itu. oke fix kata Woojin sekarang dia udah jatuh cinta pada Kang Daniel si ketua osis.

"lo urusin ini bertiga yang bandel udah telat pada bego lagi. yang namanya Yoo Seonho mending lo siksa sesuka hati, nyebelin dia"

setelah kepergian Minhyun, Daniel pun beralih menatap ketiga orang tadi dengan senyum menawan dan menggemaskannya. Woojin udah ambyar pengen segera jatuh di pelukan bang Daniel.

"adek-adek karena telat dihukum dulu ya. sekarang lari keliling lapangan 20 kali ga boleh berhenti. yang berhenti saya tambahin 5 kali" walau sambil senyum tapi hukuman Daniel cukup kejam bikin Kenta misuh-misuh dalam hati, Seonho yang shock dan Woojin yang masih setia sama imajinasi.

.

.

.

mereka bertiga lari sampai udah mau mati rasanya. lapangan sekolah itu ga ada yang kecil, namanya lapangan pasti gede. sepanjang lari Kenta tetap aja misuh-misuh makanya dia kelihatan paling capek, sementara anak peserta mos lainnya sibuk ngetawain mereka.

"Ho abis ini kita minta maaf sama kak Minhyun. gara-gara elu nih. mana si ketos mukanya doang angel kelakuannya evil banget"

"iya kentaa gue juga ga tau bakalan kayak gini, niat gue becanda tapi akhirnya di siksa"

"lo itu kayak Raisa, serba salah mulu"

"Woojin sukanya Raisa? Seonho sih sukanya isyana :("

"bodo. serah lo berdua. gue sukanya younglek" /plis kenta sadar kak :(

Daniel perhatiin ketiga piyik itu dengan sedikit rasa iba apa lagi dengan yang paling kecil imut menggemaskan yang tadi sempat menatap dia dengan imutnya. pengen Daniel culik dan kenalin ke mama :(

"yang bertiga lagi lari hukuman kalian udah selesai kalian bisa istirahat" teriak Daniel dengan mic nya membuat ketika piyik tersebut langsung jatuh terduduk dipinggir lapangan.

Daniel yang sebenarnya baik hati itu datang nyamperin mereka bertiga dengan tiga botol air mineral yang bikin Woojin jadi mikir Daniel emang boyfriendable sekali.

"dek ini minumannya lain kali jangan telat ya. jangan pada takut juga sama kakak osis, kita semua baik kok cuman kalo kalian melanggar ya bakal dihukum" senyuman Daniel bikin Woojin ambyar lagi. mama tolongin dede ujin :(

"makasih ya kak. kalo gitu kami minta maaf dulu ke kak Minhyun. ayo Jin buru bangun"

"kalian berdua aja yang pergi gue beneran ga kuat untuk jalan lagi"

"oke deh" seperginya Seonho Kenta, Wooji malah melamun menatap keindahan ciptaan Tuhan didepannya ini. kapan lagi bareng cogan ya kan.

"sakit banget ya dek" ucap Daniel sambil mengecek keadaan kaki Woojin.

jangan tanya wajah Woojin gimana. udah merah kayak tomat.

"eh dek ga apa-apa kan?"

"iya kak aku ga apa-apa kok. hehehe"

"kamu tuh lucu ya" ucap Daniel sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Woojin dengan gemas. sementara berdua ga sadar kalo banyak yang liatin mereka dengan berbagai macam reaksi, ada yang gemes ada yang cemburu kapan lagi bisa digituin sama pujaan hati sekolah.

Woojin ketawa mulu karena mungkin sentuhan tangan Daniel ada obat yang bisa bikin orang-orang pada gila.

Woojin sekarang berpikir keras gimana caranya biar dia bisa dekat dengan kakak kelas kesayangannya ini.

seperti mendapat pencerahan Woojin mengingat salah satu kalimat dari drama favoritnya, kayaknya lumayan buat pdkt sama Daniel.

"kak mau nanya dong"

"nanya aja dek. kakak ga gigit kok"

'gigit aja bang aku rela' ucap Woojin dalam hati.

"kak suka messi ga?"

"ha?!" Daniel hanya cengo mendengar pertanyaan Woojin yang jeongmal jinjja real wanjeon heol daebak ga jelas yerobun.

oh fyi trio piyik itu pada bego ga ketulungan jadi maafkan seluruh tingkah aneh mereka yah gaes.

halooo kaget ga saya ngepost ff nieljin? wkwk semoga ada yang suka sama cerita saya ini ya. silakan tinggalkan review kalian ya. kalo respon nya bagus saya akan usahakan fast update. ohiya cerita ini kayak si manis tapi versinya nieljin tapi ga bakal ngedrama banget kayak versi Dongpaca yang bikin seseorang berkata kasar ehehe

buat dongpaca shipper saya tetap bakal buat cerita tentang dongpaca kok. jangan sedih ya saya cuman lagi mencari inspirasi.

terima kasih yang sudah membaca. sampai jumpaaa


	3. pacar orang

**KAKAK KELAS**

lupakan semua kejadian memalukan yang di bentuk oleh si kecil Woojin. jadi setelah berminggu-minggu sekolah ketiga piyik dilanda galau besar hari ini.

alasannya karena kakel yang mereka incar lebih tepatnya Kenta sama Woojin, itu udah punya pacar. pengen nangis sebanyak air sungai han kata mereka dengan alay.

Seonho asik makan sambil denger tuh curhatan si Kentalay yang nangis beneran karena sang gebetan ketua padus sekolah Kim Donghyun udah taken sama temen sekelas Donghyun yang adem ayem kayak putri solo, Im Youngmin.

Woojin sendiri lagi asik melamun membayangkan adegan tadi pagi dipintu gerbang yang mematahkan hati ribuan uke dan cewek yang naksir Daniel.

Woojin datang agak telat ke sekolah karena ga dibangunin mama, doi ngambek tapi dikatain sama mamanya masa anak cowok yang gagah perkasa kayak Woojin masih dibangunin kan malu-maluin. yain aja biar faster.

sampai digerbang dia kaget melihat sosok kakel incarannya bersama seorang cewek cantik nan menggemaskan yang diketahui namanya itu Kim Sejeong. udah cukup hati Woojin kretek kretek lihat mereka gandengan malah si Daniel cium Sejeong di kening. yang kamu lakuin itu jahat mas, teriak Woojin dalam hati.

kalo jatuh cinta rasanya seperti ini lebih baik Woojin ga usah jatuh cinta. Woojin mau move on secepatnya.

"ho kan lo tau gue sama Woojin suka sama siapa tapi lo ga pernah cerita suka sama siapa. apa ga ada yang lo suka?" si Kenta suka gini kalo orang tau rahasia dia seenggaknya dia juga harus tau rahasia orang itu biar bisa saling mengancam hehehe

"ada kok. tapi orangnya kardus banget gue bisa apa :))"

"jangan bilang lo suka kak Haknyeon?! dia kan kardus yang lagi hangat-hangatnya jadi bahan gosip sekolah" ini Woojin mulai deh mulut gosipnya.

"bentar. Seonho suka sama kardus tapi kok malah ngomongin kak Haknyeon? kak Haknyeon kan manusia bukan kardus" 2G nya Kenta lagi kumat. maklumin ya gaes.

Woojin sama Seonho udah misuh-misuh dalam hati. heran punya sahabat begonya begini amat. padahal ga sadar mereka bertiga emang bego :))

"jadi gue itu suka sama-"

belum sempat Seonho ngomong ada dua makhluk tampan yang bikim ambyar. mana datang dengan senyum yang menggoda iman seluruh bangsa. Woojin sama Seonho udah kejang-kejang duluan.

yang dateng kan si ketua padus sama ketua osis. ketua attack dengan ketampanan yang hqq. siapa yang bisa nahan hasrat untuk mencintai mereka berdua.

lupakan status mereka yang udah punya pacar karena di zaman sekarang emang pacar orang terlihat lebih menggoda.

jadi kedua cogan itu berdiri didepan kelas menyampaikan maksud kedatangan mereka berdua. mereka mau cari orang bukan buat jadi calon pendamping hidup tapi calon generasi emas anak padus yang lagi krisis manusia berbakat.

Kenta dengan semangat ngancungin tangan pengen gabung sama padus hitung-hitung boleh juga tuh modus sama kak Donghyun ehehe

"nama kamu siapa dek?" ambyar Kenta di panggil adek sama national boyfriend. pengen dia joget pi ttam nunmul walau ga nyambung.

"kenta kak! takada kenta!" ucap kenta semangat sambil tersenyum menjijikan sampai Woojin dan Seonho yang jadi malu.

"maaf ya dek kami butuh yang bisa ngomong bahasa Korea dengan lancar bukan import dari Jepang" Daniel kayak ngegas, Kenta mau murka tapi ditahan aja untung cogan. untung ketos. kalo enggak udah dia kasih cabe. cabe yang pedes loh bukan cabe kayak dewi.

Woojin itu kalo ngakak sekalinya kenceng banget sampe suka lupa situasi apalagi tadi mau jaim depan doi tapi kelepasan ketawanya ga nyante.

"Lee Woojin" mampus kan Daniel manggil dia. Woojin udah doa dalam hati semoga dia ga dapet siraman hinaan dari bibir dan lidah menggoda Daniel /dek sadar umur :(

"iya kak" Woojin berusaha ga gugup cuman muka nya udah kelihatan pucat kaget plus kayak anak hilang. Daniel jadi gemes lihatnya.

"biasa aja dek ga bakal dihukum lagi sama Daniel kok" Donghyun ketawanya bikin adem serasa ac nya lagi nyala padahal dikelas ga ada ac. emang cogan beda banget ya.

Woojin mukanya udah merah malu gitu soalnya kalo ngomong hukuman kan jadi ingat pertanyaan bodohnya soal messi ga jelas itu.

"kamu pernah jadi juara satu lomba nyanyi sekota kan?" Woojin dugeun dugeun kok bisa sih Daniel tau, padahal banyak temen dia yang ga tau bahkan dia aja udah hampir lupa.

"iya kak"

"nah udah Lee Woojin resmi gabung padus ya jangan lupa kumpul besok sore jam 5 di aula" Daniel entah ngomong apa ngerap. Woojin cuman bisa menatap kedua kakel cogan yang langsung kabur. udah begitu aja? yah ga seru.

"mungkin kak Daniel emang ngincar elu jin"

"mau di kasih hukuman lagi tuh. hati-hati coy"

"lo bisa jadi budak Daniel tuh"

"mayan di notis kakel cogan. kapan ya gue gitu"

kelas udah pada ribut. masa Daniel yang bukan siapa-siapa di padus seenak jidat ngomong begitu doang ga nanya yang lain tertarik atau punya bakat juga. cuman Woojin doang yang dipilih. waduh ada apa ini.

Woojin makin galau berat mau move on malah berubah jadi takut sama Daniel bisa aja dia mau dikerjain habis-hasbisan. walau cogan kan kalian udah tau kejamnya Daniel sebelas duabelas sama Minhyun. intinya anak osis itu pada galak jangan ketipu sama wajah-wajah ramah sok polos mereka.

"jadi yang tadi lo bilang suka sama siapa?" Seonho kaget masih aja si alay inget bahasan mereka tadi, padahal yang semangat nanya itu Woojin yang lagi sibuk menggalau.

"gue suka sama Guanlin"

"WHAT OH MY GOD"

"ih samuel lo apaan sih anjir tiba-tiba teriak"

"WOI PADA TAU GA SEONHO SUKA SAMA SIAPA" Seonho udah narik-narik Samuel biar keluar dari kelas daripada bikin dia malu. gimana ga malu kalo orang yang dia suka itu sekelas sama dia.

dan yang menyebalkan kenapa Samuel nguping pembicaraan trio piyik sih. Seonho yang terserang galau akut sekarang, kalo Samuel bocor apakabar hidupnya :(

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
